A light emitting device (LED) includes a p-n junction diode having a characteristic of converting electric energy into light energy. The p-n junction diode can be formed by combining group III-V elements of the periodic table. The LED can represent various colors by adjusting the compositional ratio of compound semiconductors.
Meanwhile, according to the related art, current crowding may occur, so that the life span and the reliability of the LED may be degraded.
In addition, according to the related art, current flows in the reverse direction upon the electrostatic discharge (ESD) so that an active layer serving as a light emitting region may be damaged. In order to solve the above problem, a Zener diode is mounted in a package, but the Zener diode may absorb light.